Holiday In The Sun Trouble In Paradise
by ClearasKrystal
Summary: When Jade, Tori, and Cat win 7 tickets 2stay at Ever Springs Resort 4 Spring Vacation, the girls bring Trina and the boys along. While there, relationships are tested, romances ignite, and friendships are damaged. With Bade, Tandre, Cabbie and Tribbie.
1. Story Idea: Should I write this story?

This is just an idea I have for a fanfic I'm thinking about writing. So let me know if you think writing this fanfic is worth a shot in the comments. If u guys like the idea, then i will upload the first chapter :) The synopsis is below.

_Kourtney

Synopsis: When Jade, Tori, and Cat land in first place at the Karaoke-Dokee singing contest, they win 7 free tickets to stay at Ever Springs Resort for their two week Spring Vacation. The girls bring Trina, Beck, Andre, and Robbie (with Rex) along. While there, relationships are tested, new romances ignite, and friendships are damaged. Beck finally shows his jealous side when Kris, a local hottie shows an interest in Jade. The fact that Jade and Kris have a lot in common adds more fire to the flames. BFF's, Tori and Andre start off their vacation being attached at the hip. But problems arise when they share an intimate kiss and begin to avoid each other. And Robbie, who has never had a girlfriend ever, suddenly finds himself in a complicated love triangle with both Trina and Cat. Which girl will he choose? With Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, and Tribbie.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks Everyone for being patient with me. School has been a bit crazy lately so i haven't had much of a life. lol. Anyways here is chapter 1. By the way, after i post a chapter and u guys comment, i will respond to some of your comments at the beginning before each new chapter :D So here are some of my replies to some of you guys's comments. :) _Kourtney

I'mWickedCrazyYeahI'mAllThat, Lol. Your comment made me laugh and scared me. jk jk. I hope u liked the chapter.

iluvbade, Thank you. I feel happy that u feel that way. Hopefully I don't dissapoint when you read chapter 1 :)

Natalia, I do love the Kardashians. hahaha. Yeah I spell a lot of things out with a K. My name is actually spelled with a C, but I prefer to spell it with a K.

Pinkbull115, Trina is Boss. I had to include her in this :D lol

xdontforgetme, lol. Bet. #Leggo :)

Ch.1

Jade West groaned as she attempted to unlock her locker for what seemed like the 100th time. Obviously the fact that she got into another stupid fight with her boyfriend, Beck as usual was the reason that she couldn't concentrate on punching in the locker combination. Beck Oliver stood beside her, watching patiently as he waited for her to explode on him. She refused to acknowledge his presence because if she did, she was pretty sure she would kick him right where it hurts. So she did what any other normal pissed off teenage girl would do… she kicked her locker, her black biker boot putting a small dent on the metal door.

Sinjin Van Cleef, the new hall monitor at Hollywood Art's spotted Jade's temper tantrum and walked over to her immediately. He was a dorky, scrawny, curly-haired blonde boy who thought his hall monitor badge meant he ran the school. Not to mention, he had quite an obsession/crush on Jade. His crush was quite disturbing.

Sinjin took out his notepad and wrote Jade a write-up ticket. Tearing the paper out, he handed it to her.

"What's this?" Jade asked, taking a look at the small sheet of paper.

"A ticket for ruining school property i.e., the locker." Sinjin explained. "Which means you have detention today after school at 3 o'clock."

Jade balled the paper up. Sinjin needed a reality check and she had no problem giving him one.

"I'm willing to let it slide." Sinjin continued. "That is if you will go out with me."

Beck took that as his cue to pipe in, putting his arm around an already irritated Jade's shoulders. "I think it's best if you walk away now." He warned.

Sinjin pointed at Jade. "But she balled up my ticket."

Jaded rolled her eyes, shoving the balled up ticket into Sinjin's shirt. "Goodbye!" She yelled. Sinjin ran off without a hesitation. Jade looked back at Beck, shrugging his arms from around her. "I didn't need you to defend me."

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Beck asked in disbelief. "You've been ignoring me all day since lunch."

"Good, you've noticed."

Beck shrugged. "It's kind of hard not to notice when you text me after lunch telling me you are going to ignore me for the rest of the day." He gave her his most charming, flirtatious smile. That was the smile that Jade fell for in the first place and it got him off her pissed list every time he pissed her off. It didn't work this time. Surprise surprise.

"Do you even know why I'm so pissed at you?" Jade asked. Beck opened his mouth, clearly about to answer, but Jade cut him off. "You're wrong. Veronica Manks. You let her sign your yearbook and then you signed hers!" Strike one!

Beck threw up his hands in retaliation. "It's the last day of school before spring break, babe. Everyone's signing yearbooks!" he blurted out. "I didn't know it was a crime to let Ronni sign mine."

"Ronni! You're calling her by her nickname." Strike two!

"Everybody calls her Ronni. You're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting, Beck. She likes you and everybody knows it."

"She doesn't like me Jade, and even if she does, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. I mean Sinjin is practically obsessed with you and you signed his yearbook…"

"Okay that's different. I wrote in his yearbook to leave me alone or I will stuff him in his locker everyday after class next year."

"Well I told Ronni have a great summer. That was it. Look, if it means anything, you have nothing to worry about. Even if Ronni does have a thing for me, I wouldn't notice because the only girl I pay attention to is you." He would have made it to strike three if it wasn't for him saying the right thing just now.

She looked away. Beck won this argument for now and she knew it. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by admitting that he was right.

Beck smiled that irresistible smile of his and she caved. He calmed her down as usual. "Do you still hate me?"

"Maybe." Jade responded, her lips curving into a sarcastic smile.

Beck knew that was as good of an answer he was going to get from her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled Jade towards him and leaned in for a kiss, both of their lips meeting. Within each second that passed, their kiss gradually became more and more intense.

As much as they argued, Beck could never really be pissed at Jade for too long and he was sure it was the same with her. Most people probably would never be able to understand their relationship; and if he was on the outside looking in, Beck was sure he wouldn't understand their dynamic as well. Jade was the type of girl who made you want to bang your head against the wall every now and then. To an outsider, she was quick tempered, infuriating, sarcastic, and territorial. Yet the Jade that Beck knew had more to her than that. She was sweet, confident, talented, funny, and honest.

"Get a room." Tori Vega blurted out in a joking manner, interrupting Jade and Beck's moment. She received an icy glare from Jade as she walked over to them along with Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Robbie's puppet Rex. She ignored Jade's look of annoyance and smiled.

"What's up?" Beck asked, wrapping his arms around Jade's waist.

"Yeah, why are you so smiley?' Jade asked.

"Okay, you remember when you, me, and Cat sung Candyman by Christina Aguilera in the Karaoke-Dokee singing contest last month?" Tori began. Jade nodded. "Well the people behind the contest called me after lunch and finally announced our prize for winning the competition."

"Okay, spill, Vega." Jade said impatiently. "What is it?"

"We won 7 free tickets to the Ever Springs Resort for our spring vacation!" Tori and Cat exclaimed at the same time, jumping up in down excitedly like they were on a pogo stick.

Jade couldn't even contain her enthusiasm, screaming and joining in with Tori and Cat.

"That's awesome." Beck said, congratulating the girls.

"Yeah, yeah. Awesome." Rex agreed. "Now about those four extra tickets you girls just so happen to have lying around..."

"Well obviously the three of us have tickets." Tori explained, pointing to herself, Jade, and Cat. "And we each get an extra ticket so we can bring a guest of our choice."

"I already know I'm bringing Beck." Jade announced.

"I already told Andre he's my plus one." Tori chimed in.

"I guess I can bring my Grandma." Cat said with a smile on her face.

"Cat!" Robbie mumbled, taken aback that Cat didn't think of choosing him.

"What?"

"Don't you think your Grandma is a little too old to be surfing on the beach and tanning by the pool?" he hinted.

"No. Not really?" Cat answered modestly.

Rex snorted. "It amazes me that she's not blonde."

"Rex." Robbie whined. He looked back at Cat. "What Rex is trying to say is…I was kind of hoping you'd pick me to bring along on your trip… you know, instead of your Grandma."

Cat giggled. "Robbie, of course I'll bring you. Besides I just remembered that my Grandmother is doing time in prison for attacking a cashier with her cane."

Everyone looked at Cat in silence. You'd think they would get used to the way out there things that Cat had to say, but that wasn't the case. Cat's brain would forever be foreign to them. Her mind was like a language they couldn't understand.

"So now we have one more ticket left and.." Tori began just as Trina Vega, her older sister walked on over.

"Did I just hear you guys say you were going to give me the last ticket?" Trina asked, her brown curly hair bouncing off her shoulders as she acted nonchalant about the idea.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No." Andre said.

"I didn't say a thing." Beck muttered.

"No one likes you." Jade admitted.

"What she said." Rex agreed, nodding his little wooden head towards Jade.

Trina looked at her sister for confirmation. "Tori?"

"Well…" Tori looked at her friends then back to Trina. There was no way she could reject letting her sister come along. It would kill Trina not to be able to go… Not to mention it would kill Tori for the rest of her life because Trina would make her life a living hell. She decided not going through hell was the best route to go. "I think we should let Trina have the extra ticket."

Rex groaned dramatically. "This spring break is gonna blow."

Trina smacked Rex and then Robbie on the back of their heads.

"Owww!" Robbie and Rex shrieked in pain.

Trina gave Tori a quick hug. "Now that that is settled, I'm going to go to the mall and try on ten different bikini's and buy all of them with mom's credit card." She waved and headed off down the hall. "Tori I'm gonna go get the car and pull up out front. Be ready." She yelled back.

"Okay." Tori yelled after her. She avoided looking everyone in the eyes, but that didn't change the fact that she could feel everyone glaring at her. She finally looked up and was right. "I'm sorry. She's my sister. What was I supposed to do?"

"Say no." Rex answered. "There. Easy solution."

Tori disregarded Rex's comment. "She would never let me live it down if I didn't let her go along on this trip."

"And now we're never going to let you live it down for letting her go on this trip." Jade told her.

Tori rolled her eyes. Nothing like a pissed off Jade West making your mood go from bad to worse.

Andre put his hands on Tori's shoulders, gently rubbing them as if he was giving her a massage. "Come on ya'll. Let's cut Tori some slack. It is her sister."

Tori smiled at Andre in appreciation for coming to her defense. "Thanks Andre."

Andre smiled back. "No problem. Besides, just because Trina comes with us on the trip doesn't mean we have to hang out with her."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"True." Jade and Beck agreed.

"That's the best thing you said all day." Rex retorted.

Tori shook her head. She wouldn't say the group hated Trina, but she knew they got easily annoyed with her sometimes stuck-up/over the top ways. Maybe this trip would be a good way for her friends to see another side to her big sis.

"Well we better get going. Beck has promised to take me to see Breaking Dawn." Jade explained to the group.

Beck looked at his girlfriend, clearly confused. "When did I say that?"

Jade's eyes met with his. "You didn't. But you're going to." She smirked at him as she walked off.

Beck sighed exasperatedly, following after her. "I'm not paying to see that movie!"

Robbie looked after them. "Ahh, young love."

"I bet she gives him a lot of headaches." Rex said sarcastically. Robbie walked off, carrying Rex along with him as well.

Cat giggled randomly.

Tori looked at her, expecting Cat to tell her and Andre what was so funny. Instead Cat continued to giggle. "Okay, what is so funny?"

"That's what I want to know." Cat answered. She giggled some more and walked away, waving back at them. "Bye."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. Why she bothered asking Cat what was so funny, she will never know.

Andre moved around Tori so he could face her. "Cat makes me worry sometimes."

"Yeah, me too." Tori agreed.

He chuckled. "So where exactly is Ever Springs Resort at anyways?"

"I think I read that it was in Miami."

"Well then I better get a move on then." Andre told her.

"Why is that?" Tori asked him.

"We're going to be in Miami which means there will be a lot of hot chicks in bikini's surrounding me wherever I go. I need to break up with Ashley now before we leave so I can be single and ready to mingle."

"I didn't even know you and Ashley were back together." Tori said as she and Andre started walking down the hall.

"Technically we're not back together."

Tori was confused. "So what are you?"

Andre shrugged. "We're just dating."

They made their way out of Hollywood Arts, into the warm spring breeze.

"Then why do you need to break things off with her if you guys are just casual?"

"Because I don't think she knows that." Andre admitted.

Tori laughed, finally getting it. "Ahh, got ya."

Just before he and Tori headed off their separate ways, he pinched Tori's cheek. "See ya later."

"Uh huh. Remember to come over to my place for dinner. My mom's making spaghetti." Tori reminded him.

"I wouldn't miss it. You know spaghetti's my favorite." He waved and headed off to his mom's car.

Trina pulled up in her red Lexus and honked her horn. "Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Tori shook her head and got into the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Aww thanks everyone for the support. I really appreciate it. Your comments really keep me going and makes me want to write faster so keep up with the comments you guys :D And let me know if i'm making the characters seem a bit out of character or not. I'm trying my best to make the characters stay in character as best as I can. I hope u guys enjoy chapter 2. Btw, I will upload a chapter once a week because of my busy schedule at the most. If I have time, i will try to upload 2 or 3 :)

_Kourtney

And now for my responses to some of ur comments :)

Pinkbull115 don't worry. There will be plenty of Trina and Tori moments :)

Dawnmist of RiverClan Yay! I'm glad u think it's funny. I think the show does a good job of adding in random funny parts in an episode so I wanted to incorporate that into this fanfic. Try not to choke when reading chapter 2. hahaha :D

iluvbade I know right. Jealous Beck is sexy. I love Bade and am pro Bade so u don't have anything to worry about

xdontforgetme Team Tandre ftw!

xRenesmee-CullenX and andrea1301 I love Twilight. I'm actually about to see Breaking Dawn today for the first time with my bff (day after thanksgiving) :) Did u ladies go see it yet?

BadeObssesser That's good to know. I hope I don't disappoint.

Ch.2

Cat struggled to help Trina put her five suitcases in the back of Trina's trunk. She sighed in defeat as she fell to the ground, landing on top of Trina's pink suitcases. "Ow."

Trina, who was relaxing by the passenger seat's rearview mirror and starring at her reflection, looked back at Cat. "Cat! Get my suitcases off the floor. Those are Versace." Cat struggled to get up so Trina had no choice but to help her. Cat pushed back a strand of loose hair behind her ear just as Tori appeared beside her.

"Uh Trina, why do you have like five suitcases?" Tori asked.

"Because each suitcase is for different situations, duh." Trina answered. Sometimes she wondered how Tori wasn't lucky enough to have both the beauty and brains in the family like she was.

"Different situations?" Tori asked.

"I don't get it." Cat said hesitantly.

"Look each suitcase is filled with clothes for different situations." Trina explained as she struggled to put her suitcases in the back of her trunk. "I have my swimsuits suitcase, my dressy clothes suitcase, my party girl suitcase, my cute workout clothes suitcase, and my I'm single and ready to mingle with all the hot boys that will instantly fall in love with me suitcase."

Tori looked at her sister oddly. "Okay…."

Just then, Beck pulled up in his convertible, Jade sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Tori, Cat, and Trina turned to look at him and could automatically see the looks of annoyance on Beck and Jade's faces.

"You know what Beck, why can't you just admit that Veronica freaking likes you and you like it!" Jade hissed at her boyfriend.

Beck groaned. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jade ripped into him about Veronica writing on his Slap page. "She just said hey on my page."

"Yeah with a smiley face. I'm telling you she likes you!"

"You know you're cute when you're jealous!" Beck mocked.

She ignored him. As much as Beck complained how he gets tired of Jade's jealous antics, she knew that he secretly liked it. He practically always did something to bring out the jealous girl in her, whether he knew he was doing it or not. Jade figured he was just secretly turned on by it or found it humorous. If anything he made her this way.

She got out of his car, slamming the car door shut, the rest of the gang walking over to join them.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted, attempting to fill the awkward silence created by Beck and Jade's annoyance with each other. "Are you guys all set and ready to go."

"No Tori. We're just here parked in front of your house at 4:30 in the morning because we have nothing better to do with our time." Jade said sarcastically. She liked Tori, she really did. But what she liked even better was picking on her. They had a frenemy relationship and they pretty much accepted the fact that that was what their relationship boiled down to…most of the time anyways.

"Why do you always have to be so bitchy?" Tori asked her.

"Why do you always have to be so bitchy?" Jade mocked Tori, doing her country girl Tori impersonation. She knew Tori didn't talk like she was Dorothy from the wizard of oz, but she sure as hell had fun pissing her off about it.

"I do not talk like that!"

Andre yawned as he walked over to them with Robbie and Rex. "No I'm not going to do that. That's weird."

"I'm not asking you to do it, Rex is." Robbie pointed out. He pointed to Rex like he was the culprit.

"Do what?" Tori asked.

"Robbie wants me to feel his muscles to see if they are getting bigger." Andre blurted out.

"For the last time, I don't want you to. Rex wants you to." Robbie corrected.

"How dense are you?" Rex asked Andre.

Andre gave Rex an 'I will hurt you if you call me dense one more time' warning look.

Rex backed off. He knew he was no match for Andre. "Did I say dense? I meant beautiful."

"Why do you want Andre to feel your barely there man boobs?" Trina asked Robbie, ignoring Robbie's reference that it was Rex that suggested this and not him.

"Well Rex, Andre, and I were at the gym last night." Robbie began to explain. "And all of these girls were at the gym checking out Andre and his muscles and were basically ignoring me and Rex."

Rex scoffed, clearly offended. "Speak for yourself skinny boy.

"I'm not skinny!"

"Yeah, you are." Trina said in a serious manner. "I'll be in my truck." She walked over to her truck without looking back.

Robbie looked after her. Not quite sure what to say. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was Trina Vega just flirting with me?"

"You're wrong." Rex corrected.

"So what are the seating arrangements?" Robbie asked, ignoring Rex's rude comment.

"Well I was thinking…" Beck began.

"Ha ha. Beck was thinking." Cat giggled randomly.

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"What's so funny about that?" Jade asked her.

"I don't know." Cat shrugged.

Beck shook his head and continued on with his idea. "Anyways I was thinking that maybe the boys and the girls should separate as far the drive to Miami goes… So Andre and Robbie are with me in my car."

"And me." Rex pointed out.

Beck ignored him. "And you girls can go together in Trina's car."

"I'm fine with that." Tori agreed.

"Yeah." Cat nodded.

Beck looked at Jade, expecting her to go along with the plan. "What about you babe?"

"What about me? Clearly you don't want me in the car with you because you want to discuss skanky Veronica's and her big fake boobs with Andre and Robbie."

"Ooh by Veronica do you mean Veronica Manks?" Andre asked her. "She's hot."

"Like a goddess." Rex concurred.

Andre laughed in agreeance with Rex before glancing at Tori who was giving him a 'what the fuck' look. He cleared his throat and looking away from the youngest Vega sister.

Jade groaned and headed for Trina's truck.

Robbie and Rex looked at Beck with concern. "Do you need Tylenol for the headache you are about to get from the cold silent treatment you just received?" Rex asked.

Beck said nothing, instead going after his girlfriend. Jade didn't even make it to Trina's truck, instead deciding to sit underneath the oak tree in front of Tori's place. "Whatcha doing?"

he asked her as he stood in front of her.

"Thinking." She answered.

"About what?"

"About cutting Veronica's blonde hair with my brand new scissors you bought me for Valentine's day." Her eyes were closed, Beck noticed. She was probably visualizing the moment Veronica screamed from the horror of being bald.

Beck sighed, holding out his hand. Jade opened her eyes and glanced at Beck. She didn't even both questioning him when she grabbed his hand, holding on to it as he pulled her up on her feet. Not letting go of her hand, he moved closer to her until they were inches apart. He released his hand from hers and cupped her face in his hands before leaning in for a kiss. It didn't even take a moment's notice for Jade to respond to his kiss. He pulled back and smiled and she smiled back. Their silly little fight no longer mattered and was put behind them. She knew she had nothing to worry about. He loved her just as much as she loved him and that wasn't going to change. Rock solid described their relationship to a T.

xoxoxoxoxo

"So Rex and I were talking." Robbie began, leaning forward in the back seat of Beck's convertible. Beck was leading the drive to Miami, Trina's truck following behind them.

Andre who was in the passenger seat looked back at Robbie. "What about?"

"We should play a game." Robbie said with an eager smile on his face.

"That sounds like a good idea." Beck agreed, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him as he turned down the radio. "Like what?"

"Let's have a sing-a-long." Robbie offered.

"How about we not?" Rex counter-offered.

"I agree with Rex." Said Andre. There was no way he was going to go along with Robbie's sing-a-long game. That would be torture on account of he had a feeling Robbie would only sing lame High School Musical songs. "Okay fellas…Who would you go for.. Mila Kunis, Nina Dobrev, or _Hayden Panettiere_? Be honest."

Hayden Panietierre." Robbie immediately responded without a thought.

"Nina Dobrev." Andre admitted.

"That's easy. Mila Kunis." Beck said.

"How ironic." Said Robbie with a slick smile on his face. He was loving this.

"What?" Beck asked him

"You guys are aware that you both basically picked Tori and Jade's look-alikes, right? I mean Andre you picked Nina Dobrev who looks exactly like Tori. And Beck, Mila slightly resembles Jade as far as pouty lips, big eyes, and black curly hair goes."

Andre shrugged. "That's a coincidence. So what?" If anything as far as cute and bubbly personality goes, Hayden's personality is a bit like Cat's. He was about to bring it up, but Robbie started talking about the coincidence again.

"It's just funny. That's all." Robbie shrugged off.

"Stop putting your panties in a twist." Rex defended Robbie.

"Who here wears panties?" Andre asked in annoyance.

"Robbie does." Rex told.

Robbie couldn't believe Rex ratted him out like that. Some friend he was. "Rex! It was one time." Robbie turned Rex to look at him.

"Twice dude. Don't lie." Rex corrected.

"I ran out of clean underwear. I had no choice but to use mom's new underwear before she opened the new package and used them okay. Give me a break." Robbie explained, embarrassed.

Andre and Beck laughed at Robbie as he tried to justify the cause. Nothing the curly haired boy said could make them forget this.

xoxoxoxoxo

"So we should play a game." Cat suggested.

"No." Jade and Trina practically blurted out.

Tori who was in the passenger seat looked from Trina who was driving over to Jade who was sitting in the back beside Cat. As opposite as Jade and Trina were, she had to admit the two had quite a bit in common as far as a quick temper and lack of patience goes. If anything if Trina wasn't so self-centered and if Jade wasn't so viscous, she would think the two would be friends…maybe in another life.

Cat frowned. Tori noticed this from looking in the rearview mirror and smiled lightly. "Come on you guys. Let's play would you rather."

"Yay!" Cat yelled, dancing excitedly. "I love would you rather."

"Okay, I'll go first." Tori began. "Jade, would you rather get stung by 500 billion bees or would you rather get convicted for murder without a possibility of parole."

"That's easy." Jade said with a sick smile on her face. "I'd rather get stung by 500 billion bees to see what I would look like afterwards."

Tori made a face. "Gross."

"Okay Cat." Trina started. "Would you rather be famous for not having talent like Kim Kardashian or would you rather not be famous and be a janitor?"

Cat took a moment to think…a really long moment.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum…"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum…."

Jade groaned in annoyance. Why did she have to be the one to sit in the back with her?

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Cat chanted in an annoying tune. "Uhhhhhh."

"Would you just pick already?" Tori blurted out, interrupting Cat's train of thought.

Cat yelped, startled. "Okay I got it. I would rather not be famous and be a janitor."

"Why?" Trina asked her.

"I don't know. Because I just think I would rather be known for something I'm good at. I wouldn't want to be famous for the reasons Kim Kardashian and the people from Jersey Shore are famous."

Jade, Tori, and Trina nodded in agreement. That was probably the wisest thing they every heard Cat say. As a matter of fact, this would probably be the wisest thing they would ever hear her say…ever!

Jade may have thought a lot of things about Cat…ditzy, weird (which was saying a lot because she thought of herself as weird), bimbo, too innocent. But the one thing she did feel about the red velvet cupcake haired girl was respect. Cat would rather work as a janitor than lose her dignity by being famous for the wrong reasons. That took good morals and values. The girl was a lot of things but she knew who she was. And that earned her major points in Jade's book…though she would never admit it to her face.

"I think I would go the same route as you, Cat." Tori admitted.

"Me too." Said Jade.

"Yeah..." Trina started. "I mean lucky for us we all have talent. I mean if I wasn't a phenomenal actress, singer, and overall awesome, I would rather be poor and miserable than be another Kim Kardashian and Snooki."

"You're not talented." Jade hissed.

Trina glared at her through the rearview mirror. "Yeah huh. If I wasn't talented, then how'd I get into Hollywood Arts?"

"I ask that question to myself everyday and so does everyone else." Jade admitted.

"Okay, my turn." Cat said, changing the subject much to Tori's relief. "Tori, would you rather fall for your best friend or be in a loveless marriage with Justin Bieber?"

Tori arched her eyebrow with curiosity. "Ooh. Justin Bieber, huh?" Cat nodded. "That's a tough one, but I think I would rather have something real and honest with my best friend who I actually developed genuine feelings for than to be in an unhappy relationship where there's no love with a hottie like JB."

"Awwwww you're a helpless romantic." Cat giggled. "And you just totally described that you have a thing for Andre. Yaaaay!"

Tori looked back at her. "Wait, what?"

"You heard her." Jade said without looking up to see Tori roll her eyes. She was too busy sending flirty text messages back and forth with Beck to even pay attention completely to the conversation.

"Okay, I don't have a thing for Andre." Tori said, dismissing Cat's accusation.

"But Andre's your best friend and you two have the things you just listed: something real, honest, and genuine." She said innocently.

Tori blushed. Cat couldn't be more off. Of all the things Cat has said to her, this had to be the most out there…that and Cat's random moment of telling her she tried to drink water upside down in her room one time. "Yeah on a friend level. Cat, please stop with the wacky accusations that aren't true." The topic was making her feel uncomfortable. "Andre and I are just friends."

"Really I thought you two were dating all of this time?" Trina said with a laugh. "I mean he's at our place like all of the time and you're always at his. I just figured you were dating the dweeb."

"Oh my gosh, we are not talking about this. Let's talk about Robbie's crush on Trina."

"I didn't know Robbie had a crush on Trina." Cat said absent-mindly.

"Yeah it's totally obvious to everyone except Trina!" Tori said loudly to sink the information through to Trina's head.

Trina yawned in a bored manner. "Of course he's in love with me. Who isn't?"

Jade finally took her eyes off her phone and looked up at Trina. "I can think of 99 percent of the population."

Trina shook her head. "Whatever you say."

"I'm saying the truth."

Tori groaned and put on the radio, turning up the volume until she could drain out everyone in the car. She roamed the different radio stations until Pink's 'So What?' started playing on the radio. Never would she ever agree to play a game with these three girls again. At least there they had 10 more miles to go until they reached Miami.

Author's Note: So what do u guys think of their road trip so far? I'm trying to make character's we barely see talk (like Jade/Trina) actually have conversations with eachother. Next chapter, they are in Miami my friends. :) Let the drama begin.

_Kourtney


End file.
